


With The Urge To Live And A Will To Die

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2020, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: kinktober 2020 and we die as men
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	1. The Phoenix Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongyoung head throbs softly, dully as he comes down from his orgasm. Blinking slowly against the harsh streetlight illuminating the room, he drops his head down against the bed. A hum rumbling somewhere from his chest and he can hear Taeyong moving around. He looks up again. Taeyong’s eyes catch his, the napkin in his hand rough against his skin as he wipes off Dongyoung’s cum. He swallows hard, “You good babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 2 -- AFTERCARE]
> 
> umm dotae married and god i would love to revisit this au and expand it ,,,

Dongyoung head throbs softly, dully as he comes down from his orgasm. Blinking slowly against the harsh streetlight illuminating the room, he drops his head down against the bed. A hum rumbling somewhere from his chest and he can hear Taeyong moving around. He looks up again. Taeyong’s eyes catch his, the napkin in his hand rough against his skin as he wipes off Dongyoung’s cum. He swallows hard, “You good babe?” 

It's soft and Dongyoung can read the genuine intent of the question in Taeyong’s eyes. Like Dongyoung didn’t just cum all over his face. Like Taeyong isn’t standing in his childhood bedroom wearing  _ only _ Dongyoung’s Ravenclaw house robe, tie, and the pretty ring that matches Dongyoung’s own. 

Dongyoung drops back down on his bed. 

It has started during the first year. The whispers of excitement and concern about how Hogwarts was— would it live up to their ideals? And Dongyoung just sticks to his cousin, tuning out his friends and their conversations. His mind full of what house he’ll end up in and he  _ hopes _ it isn’t Slytherin like his father. 

“Dongyoung?” Johnny whispers, drawing him from his trance and he finally pulls his gaze away from the landscape. “Did you hear about Lee Taeyong?” 

Dongyoung shakes his head. Thinking about where he is now, definitely a life pivoting moment. Lee Taeyong, one of the three wizards to ever get a wand with the phoenix feather in it. It causes a stir and Dongyoung is quick to think it’s stupid— it’s small talk in his mind compared to the life he’s about to embark on.

He doesn’t think much of Lee Taeyong until it’s the first day of class and there’s first-year Hufflepuff, Lee Taeyong, and the only empty seat left in charms class. It’s absolutely where his life goes sideways, maybe for the best but only time can tell. Finally, Dongyoung  _ (sincerely _ ): “I don’t think you’re weird.” 

Unwarranted and definitely not the first thing you want to say to someone you’ve never spoken to before. “Ummm…” 

Dongyoung shakes his head, “Sorry, that was… weird. I’m Dongyoung.”

Taeyong lips pull tight, a flat smile. “I’m Taeyong.” 

Dongyoung spends a total of two days mulling over his weirdness before Taeyong runs into him in the courtyard. “Oh, Dongyoung.” His voice filters airy and gentle in Dongyoung’s ears. “Headed to the owlery too?” His smile is shy, boyish and something in Dongyoung’s mind clicks. Something nice and comforting. 

He smiles back. “Yeah, wanna walk together?” 

Taeyong tucks his hands into his pockets, “That’d be cool.” 

It’s been the two of them since then. Friends through it all, failed attempts at romance and bad quidditch injuries. And maybe during the fourth year— when Taeyong grows into his looks, comes back from the summer looking like something out of a catalog and still somehow boyish— Dongyoung’s mind reeling and picking at every single one of their interacts… maybe… friends turns into something a little more complicated. Where the lines blur day by day and Taeyong has a smile that’s reserved only for his eyes. 

The owlery subsequently their’s and during the sixth year, Taeyong leads him there— a tight grip on Dongyoung’s wrist, a stolen kiss on the steps, two rings poorly made of twine, and a smile only reserved for Dongyoung brighter than the stars in the sky. 

Lee Taeyong, Hufflepuff, the  _ boyfriend  _ of Kim Dongyoung, Ravenclaw’s best seeker. It has a nice ring to it, a really nice ring to it whenever Taeyong reminds him. A casual drop in their every day: “Well, I’m your boyfriend so I  _ think _ I know what you like.” 

But it brings them to year seven, Taeyong thinking about staying in the castle for the holiday, “My parents are going on a cruise so…”

Dongyoung turns the ring on his finger, “You could go home with me?”

Taeyong tenses and Dongyoung drops his gaze, “I mean, My parents are leaving a day after I get there so I’ll be… alone… too…”

Funny, awkward, and everything but Taeyong says yes. Taeyong is here, in his childhood home. Meeting the parents. A present with his name on it under the tree too. Taeyong, his boyfriend and him, finally alone the day after and god, it’s no wonder they end up here. The snowfall is unforgiving with no end in sight and Taeyong’s body is warm. His lips soft, familiar, and sweet on Dongyoung’s.

“You’re so sexy.” Dongyoung remarks as he grips Taeyong’s hips hard, tugging him forward in his lap, and his cock sinks into him deeper. Taeyong’s body shivering, his weight shifting forward. Taeyong’s whines are the most rewarding. Taeyong’s eyes fluttering and fighting to stay open. Dongyoung’s body pulsing with excitement, the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach as he slides his hands under the Ravenclaw robe Taeyong insisted he wear.  _ Sexy. _

Taeyong’s weight finally pushing him down on the bed, his hand coming to rest on his chest for leverage, his hips speeding up and oh god, is Taeyong sexy. It’s different from their first time— quick, messy, in the restricted area of the library after curfew. They have time now, comfort, Dongyoung can see the effect he has on Taeyong. He can feel the love he has. 

The night passes fast, Dongyoung can’t get enough and it’s here— after cumming all over Taeyong’s face that he finally,  _ finally _ , feels worn out. Taeyong’s hands are so gentle as he coaxes Dongyoung up and into the bath. “Good?” He finally asks as he takes off Dongyoung’s ring and leads him into the tub. 

Dongyoung leans forward, the kiss chaste and Taeyong strokes his hair tenderly. “Good.” He murmurs sleepily as Taeyong gets in, splashing the water and gesturing for Dongyoung. He climbs in slow, the warm water relaxing him and by the time he’s in fully, his back pressed in Taeyong's chest, he could fall asleep like this. 

Taeyong leaves a kiss behind his ear, his body shivering after and Taeyong laughs. “Good?” He checks in again, already reaching for the soap. 

Dongyoung hums happily, “Very.” Allowing himself to be taken care of, to be loved and to lean into the way Taeyong’s hands slide across his skin. He focuses too much, his mind running and spinning and  _ thinking _ about where hands  _ could _ be. Like he didn’t just come twice, like they didn’t just have sex two days in a row. 

Taeyong knows, squeezing his arm. “Stop thinking. Hold off until tomorrow.” Dongyoung sinks further down, willing his semi down and finally, lulling to sleep under Taeyong’s hands.


	2. Busy Busy Boy(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling has been building for days. Mark felt a pressure on his chest—his mind busy and unresting since the moment his eyes landed on Dejun— small Dejun wrapped up in three layers, airplane hair, and skewed glasses slowly hobbling out of baggage claim. Mark can’t move, can’t think, and when Dejun finally spots him, shuffling as hurriedly as possible, his heart speeds up. Dejun,  _ Mark’s  _ ~~_ long distance  _ ~~ _ boyfriend of three years, _ in the flesh and tangible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 13/22 -- FROTTAGE/FIRST TIMES]

The feeling has been building for days. Mark felt a pressure on his chest—his mind busy and unresting since the moment his eyes landed on Dejun— small Dejun wrapped up in three layers, airplane hair, and skewed glasses slowly hobbling out of baggage claim. Mark can’t move, can’t think, and when Dejun finally spots him, shuffling as hurriedly as possible, his heart speeds up. Dejun,  _ Mark’s  _ ~~_ long distance  _ ~~ _ boyfriend of three years, _ in the flesh and tangible. 

Dejun huffs out a short breath, smiling wide and technicolor and Mark’s legs almost give out. “It took longer than I thought to find my bag. Sorry if you were waiting long.” Dejun frowns. 

Mark reaches up, rubbing the furrow between Dejun’s eyebrows before taking the handle of his suitcase. “I’d wait a year for you if you asked” He says— it slips and Dejun’s smile returns. It’s kinder as he leans into Mark’s space to pull him down a tad, their first kiss chaste, tender and Mark’s body lights up scorching hot. Dejun’s hand lingering on his nape, “Ready to go home?” 

“Ready when you are.”

Mark’s body tingles in anticipation. And it leads them to tonight. Mark’s friends finally coax the couple out of their apartment after a very very long week of making out.  _ Just _ making out and if Mark’s being honest here, they would’ve made it past making out of Lucas didn’t make it a habit of dropping by every single day like here he lives with them. Dejun brushes it off, “We’ve got all the time in the world now.” 

He kisses Mark once more, always, before he’s getting up to let Lucas in. It’s hard—  _ really _ fucking hard when Dejun wakes up to him every day now and in a sleepy haze he can’t tell where his body ends and Dejun’s starts. He just knows it feels good to have another body in his bed, he just presses closer and basks in the warmth. His hands sliding up Dejun’s shirt until Dejun hisses at Mark’s coolness. It gets hard when day two hits and they stop caring about morning breath— opting to just start making up for loss time and Dejun tugs on Mark’s shirt urgently until Mark’s between his legs. 

It feels good when their hardening cocks slide together, Dejun’s legs hiking up Mark’s waist and his heels digging into his lower back to encourage his slow thrusts against him. The moans that tumble out of Dejun’s lips are always the most rewarding. Dejun’s body warping its way around Mark’s so easily—Mark’s fists in the sheets, his head tucked into Dejun’s neck as he suppressed his own noise to favor Dejun’s.  _ Oh _ , and Dejun? Dejun so beautiful holding Mark firm, his fingers tightly wound in Mark’s hair to hold him in place and his voice loud, unabashed. 

Their hips working slow and skilled— time slowing down and the pressure building and building and Mark loves his mornings spent like this. He can’t think of anything better than to spend his morning like this. 

Until Lucas’ knocks ring through out the apartment, loud and harsh and _fucking_ _rude_! Dejun laughs breathless as Mark’s groans echo off the walls loudly. Their movements stop as Dejun rubs his back smoothly. “He’s just going to keep knocking if you don’t let him in. We can always finish this later.” And Mark can’t say no. Not when Dejun kisses him sweetly and steals the breath from his lungs. 

Lucas brings Taeyong with him today and he’s all smiles and loudness as usual. Dejun reacts well, likes he’s been here forever and Mark can’t stop watching him. “Mark?” Dejun pulls him out of his thoughts. “Do you wanna go? Dancing with your friends tonight? Could be fun?” 

Mark nods, “Yeah I haven’t hung out with them in a while. Could be  _ fun _ .” He mimics Dejun’s tone. Dejun smiles back. 

But  _ oh boy oh boy _ , was Mark  _ not  _ prepared for the way Dejun dresses up for a night out. “You’re obvious, Mark.” Dejun whispers once they’ve all settled down in their booth. The music thumping through their bodies and Mark’s eyes glued to Dejun. His palm on Dejun’s thigh and Dejun’s hand over his. 

“Am I?”

“Very.” Dejun chuckles.

“Can a guy, I dunno, think his boyfriend is stupidly, unfairly sexy right now or…”

Dejun smirks, “Oh so I’m the sexy one in the relationship now? I distinctly remember someone making a fuss over this very matter, mmmm, about a month ago?” Mark tries to pull his hand away but Dejun steadies it. “Or am I just making that up?”

Taeyong clears his throat, hiding behind his drink and Dejun lets Mark’s hand go. “Later.” He huffs under his breath and Mark’s boy tingles in anticipation of what later brings. 

-

Later is far too late. 

Taeyong isn’t calling it a night until a quarter past three in the morning. Dejun is sleepy, clinging the way he does to Mark, his hot breath on his skin. Mark is so aware and in tune to the way their bodies are pressed together. “Marky, you should come back to ours. We’re probably going to be taking a couple more shots.” Jungwoo follows up. 

Dejun,  _ oh beautiful Dejun _ , hums, “As inviting as that sounds. I’m literally about to pass out right here.” He pulls Mark closer and bats his eyes up at Jungwoo before he continues, “We can stop by tomorrow after we wake up and I can finally bring over that leftover shrimp alfredo you’ve been wanting.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes light up, “Oh hell yeah! No problems, maybe next time yeah?”

Mark nods, “Yeah. Next time for sure.” But there’s a small little nagging voice in the back of Mark’s head as he watches his friends steadying Lucas up and gathering their things. What if Dejun  _ wanted  _ to go? What if he’s compromising just because Mark can’t keep it in his pants? Dejun pulls away, back arching and his hands over his head before he’s peeking back over at Mark. 

Mark tries his best to not give away anything but Dejun knows him-- Dejun knows him  _ too _ well. He leans in again, “Stop thinking.” 

“I’m not.” Mark huffs. 

Dejun stands up, his eyebrow cocked as he gathers his things. “You are.” He pulls his jacket on, scarf thrown over his shoulders haphazardly before he leans over to plant a kiss on Mark’s cheek. “Not sleepy by the way. Just really  _ really  _ wanna get home.” 

Mark’s body lights up.

-

Mark’s overly excited and it shows. His hands flimsy and shaky as he works to make Dejun comfortable. His cheek hits Dejun’s chin and that earns him a laugh, soft and breathy. A warm palm soothing his back, claiming his nerves as Dejun guides him up for a kiss. “I’m ready, okay?” 

Dejun’s eyes shine so brightly. Mark can make out the faded pink dusking his chest, the sweat on his brow and Mark finally slows down. He’s been waiting a couple years for this and you can’t blame him. Dejun is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. 

“Sorry I’m a mess.” He huffs. 

Dejun laughs again. “I think it’s cute. Really.” He brushes away the plastered hair from Mark’s forehead. “I’m nervous too.” 

Mark smiles. His heartbeat slows as he eases into a state of comfort. He feels loved— blissfully in love as he hooks one of Dejun’s legs over the crook of his arm. Dejun’s eyebrows furrow slightly. His fingers digging into Mark’s forearm as he starts to sink in. 

_ Tantalizingly slow _ .

The world stops. Mark thinks they both stop breathing for a moment before Dejun’s face relaxes into that of relief — unadulterated bliss. His mouth hung open and his body started to arch into Mark’s for pleasure. “God, Mark!” Dejun whines as he blinks back to reality. The bed shifts under their weight, Mark’s cock slides in just a bit deeper and Dejun’s face screws again. Their gazes catch and Mark can only see the adoration Dejun holds for him. Dejun smiles weakly, “You feel  _ a lot  _ bigger than you look.”

Mark laughs and Dejun’s smile widens. He continues: “Could probably die on your dick right now.” 

Mark’s body shakes with his laughs until he finally settles down on his elbows. He kisses Dejun’s chin. “Is it uncomfy?” 

Dejun hums, “No.” Their hands lace together. “Doesn’t hurt because it’s you. I feel spoiled, baby.” 

Mark kisses his lips this time— a hand coming to hold Dejun’s hip before he pulls back comfortably. Dejun’s breath lodges in his throat and Mark thrusts forward until he’s rewarded with a low moan. 

Oh, yeah, this is what he’s been waiting for. 


	3. The Moon Tells Me You’re Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So eager.” Dejun chuckles softly as Yukhei pushes his shirt up. He is embarrassed, his cheeks filling with a rosy color and Dejun rubs them. His eyes glossed over and big and twinkling as he took in Yukhei’s disheveled state. Yukhei knows he’s just as eager if any gauge for how long the summer has been leading up to this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 20 -- SIZEKINK]
> 
> more warnings: a/b/o dynamics, thigh sex  
> i wrote this in 30 mins its unbeta'd and not my best rip but we die like men

Dejun hand slides so easily under his shirt— his palm so fiery hot on his stomach as his tongue slides along the seam of his bottom lip. It drives Yukhei up a wall in no time like Dejun just plucks it out of a guide to drive Wong Yukhei absolutely mad, even if it’s the first time he’s gotten to kiss him. Dejun kisses with confidence as Yukhei pushes him further into the sun nook. 

“So eager.” Dejun chuckles softly as Yukhei pushes his shirt up. He is embarrassed, his cheeks filling with a rosy color and Dejun rubs them. His eyes glossed over and big and twinkling as he took in Yukhei’s disheveled state. Yukhei knows he’s just as eager if any gauge for how long the summer has been leading up to this very moment. Time stands still as Yukhei stops fidgeting with Dejun’s pants just to lean over and kiss him tenderly again.

His mouth tastes like lemonade, sugary sweet and delicious. Yukhei could kiss him for days without thinking, without wanting to do anything else. It’s all he’s thought about since the summer started. He doesn’t even notice the sound over his belt giving or feel the button of his jeans popping open or Dejun’s hand easing past the waistband of his boxers till his fingers graze the head of his cock, leaving Yukhei breathless and shaken. 

Dejun wraps his hand over his cock, dry palm dragging so weirdly pleasing and Yukhei groans against his lips— moving to hold himself up as Dejun lays back down on the pillow. It’s cramped on the sun nook and they  _ should _ move to his bed, it’s close but god, Dejun looks absolutely divine until the moonlight that’s streaming through the window. “You sound so pretty,” Dejun tells him, his eyes big and innocent as Yukhei holds his gaze, feeling like he can’t look away. His body shivers and shakes as Dejun slowly jacks him off. 

It’s tantalizing. 

“I like you  _ so _ much.” Yukhei whines as his arms shake and he finally rests his weight over Dejun. His legs accommodate his body as he soothes Yukhei’s back, the pace picking up so deliciously. Yukhei whimpers out softly, body going lax against Dejun, 

“Wanna fuck you so bad.” He mumbles against Dejun’s neck, his hips stuttering and fucking up into Dejun’s hand before he stops. 

Dejun arches his back, his neck bare and it hits Yukhei in his gut how much smaller Dejun is in comparison to him. How much smaller Dejun is compared to other betas… it’s surreal. His hand is big and firm on Dejun’s waist and Dejun  _ knows  _ it. His body starts to shiver and shake as Yukhei ruts against him. “ _ Dejun _ ,” Yukhei wishes Dejun had scent— his mind lingering on the thought of what he  _ could _ smell like. His knot starts to swell when he presses his nose into Dejun’s neck.

Yukhei’s mind races. An image, clear and erotic— Yukhei, his knot in Dejun, his teeth staking his claim. He’s never wished more in life for betas to smell.

-

It’s far too easy for Yukhei to pull Dejun up and lay him among his sheets. Dejun’s eyes shut in bliss, “Smells like you.” And it echoes in his mind for the rest of the day. For the rest of the time, Yukhei spends kissing the life out of Dejun, their cocks sliding together just right. 

Dejun pulls his legs close and tight as Yukhei fucks up and  _ oh _ , his body lights up. There are stars behind his eyes, his knot catching before sliding out of Dejun’s thighs and Dejun’s pants. It’s overwhelming. “Loud.” Dejun huffs, adjusting and their cocks slide easy. Dejun’s hand barely covers their cocks and Yukhei whines. His pace increases and his teeth grazing Dejun’s skin. 

“God,” Yukhei pants as he watches his cum coat the soft skin of Dejun’s stomach. His eyes transfixed on the way Dejun’s cum mixes over his own hand. “I can’t wait until I can fuck you.” 

Dejun smiles shyly, “Will it be worth my time?” 

Yukhei’s fingers dig into Dejun’s thigh, “I’ll give you anything you want as long as I get to fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smallchittaphon) !!


End file.
